starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft: Ghost
:This article is about the game. For the novels, see StarCraft: Ghost: Nova, StarCraft: Ghost Academy and StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. StarCraft: Ghost was a tactical action game for video game consoles, announced on September 19, 2002 was under development by Blizzard Entertainment and Nihilistic Software. The game is based in the [[StarCraft universe|world of StarCraft]]. Blizzard, known for computer games, took a step in a different direction by developing it exclusively for the Xbox and PlayStation 2 video game consoles. A GameCube version was also planned, but it was canceled in November 2005. StarCraft: Ghost was put on "indefinite" hiatus in 2006.Gamespy Staff. 2006-03-24. Blizzard Postpones StarCraft: Ghost Indefinitely, GameSpy. (retrieved February 21, 2007) Gameplay Much of StarCraft: Ghost's gameplay centered around a single-player campaign, in which the player controlled Nova, a ghost agent. The game was stealth-based, meaning Nova would frequently stealthily approach objectives, using darkness, shadows and cloaking to avoid detection. However, the opponents could sometimes use decloaking devices to detect her. In addition, opponents who couldn't see her would still try to hunt her down if they detected her in some way.Remo, Chris. 2005-11-11. Starcraft: Ghost Preview. Shacknews. Accessed 2008-07-01. The player would need to solve simple puzzles in some parts of the game in order to bypass security "locks". For instance, in order to bypass zerg security, Nova must match her psi energy with the system code, and the player must work out color wave patterns to simulate this. Nova was capable of a wide variety of combat moves, including climbing and sliding down ziplines. Nova can use techniques such as "dangle snipe" (in which she hangs from a pipe with her legs and snipes an opponent)Goldstein, Hilary. 2003-03-31. http://ps2.ign.com/articles/391/391633p1.html. IGN. Accessed 2007-09-01. and also make instant stealth kill attacksBob Colayco. 2003-05-14. Starcraft: Ghost E3 2003 Preshow Report. Gamespot. Accessed 2008-07-01. in a mini-game in which the player uses different button combinations against different opponents. Nova can even kill an opponent by forcing a grenade into an opponent's helmet and then sealing it shut.Castro, Juan. 2005-05-18. E3 2005: StarCraft: Ghost: Taking the latest build for a spin. IGN. Accessed 2008-07-04. In addition, a variety of vehicles played a role in the game, some of which could be directly controlled by the player;Blizzard Entertainment staff. Covert Ops: Vehicles. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-07-01. Nova could direct other vehicles to strike enemy targets.Goldstein, Hilary. 2003-03-31. Starcraft: Ghost Details (page 3). IGN. Accessed 2007-09-01. Nova was typically equipped with an AGR-14 assault rifle and a sniper rifle,2006-02-02. Weapons. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-01. but could carry a variety of other weaponsBlizzard Entertainment staff. Covert Ops: Weapons. Accessed 2008-07-01. and grenades. She sometimes used the psyblade, a melee weapon designed using protoss technology. Nova has powerful psionic abilities, including cloaking, psionic sight (which enables her to see heat signatures through walls) and psionic speed (which quadruples her speed).2006-02-06. Psi Powers. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-01. Multiplayer Modes In multiplayer mode, players could play (as terrans) light infantry, marines, firebats and ghosts.BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Terran Infantry. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. They could drive or fly vultures, stingers, siege tanks and Grizzlies.BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Terran Vehicles. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. As zerg, they could play zerglings, hydralisks, infested marines and mutalisks.BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Zerg units. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. Several multiplayer game modes were available, such as Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, Capture the Flag, King of the Hill and Capture the Base.Blizzard Entertainment staff. Multiplayer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-07-01. Mobile Conflict Capture the Base, also known as Mobile Conflict, involves two teams of up to eight players trying to capture a mobile factory and bring it to their own side using infantry units, which can fight inside it;Source: BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. StarCraft: Ghost introduction. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. they would be dropped off using Grizzlies. The battle takes place on Mar Sara.Mar Sara StarCraft: Ghost Mobile Conflict. Mar Sara Mobile Conflict map. Accessed 2009-03-19. Invasion Invasion Map|thumb]] Another game mode was Invasion, in which players attempted to take control of resource nodes for points, gaining more powerful units which could be used to destroy the enemy base. Points can be gained for killing enemy units. Taking control of an unoccupied node requires a player unit to remain near the point until a control meter fills up. If the node has already been occupied, the panel controlling it must first be destroyed.Park, Andrew. 2005-10-28. Starcraft: Ghost Updated Multiplayer Hands-On - Zerg Rush! Gamespot. Accessed 2008-11-09. The bases are connected by a web of these interconnected nodes. Each node must be captured in turn, which enables dead characters to respawn at a point closer to the front line.Gillen, Kieren. 2005-11-03. StarCraft: Ghost: First Impressions. Eurogamer. Accessed 2008-11-09. This game mode includes a minimap. Players start as the lowest ranking unit on each side; light infantry for terrans and zerglings for the zerg. Gaining access to higher ranking units requires an expenditure of points: a marine costs two points, a firebat costs three and a ghost costs the most at five, while a hydralisk costs one point, an infested marine costs two points and a mutalisk costs the most at five. Respawning takes 0 points.Park, Andrew. 2005-10-28. Starcraft: Ghost Updated Multiplayer Hands-On - Zerg Rush! Gamespot. Accessed 2008-11-09. At least one Invasion Mode scenario would take place on Helios over a khaydarin crystal.Helios StarCraft: Ghost Invasion Mode. Helios Invasion Mode map. Accessed 2009-03-19. New and changed units Terrans Player Units: *'Terran Light Infantry' :Main article: Light Infantry Light infantry are security guards found in various terran installations, they are equipped with lighter armor than marines.2006-03-17. Light Infantry. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06. They can produce gun turrets and decloaking devices. *'Terran Marine' - in addition to their standard issue C-14 "Impaler" Gauss rifle, marines can now carry flak pistols and grenades.Source: BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Terran Infantry. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. *'Terran Firebat' - in addition to their standard issue Perdition plasma-based flamethrower, firebats can fire napalm rockets, of the guided or unguided variety. *'Terran Ghost' - Ghosts will wield an assault rifle/grenade-launcher combination as their standard weapon. The AGR-14 rifle is less powerful than the C-14 "Impaler" gauss rifle. This weapon is different from the original C-10 canister rifle. In addition, ghosts can use the BOSUN FN92 sniper rifle (which is, again, different from their long-ranged canister rifle from StarCraft), a special lockdown device, and the psyblade (a psionic melee weapon developed using Protoss technology).Blevins, Tal. 2002-09-19. StarCraft: Ghost: Exclusive first details of Blizzard's big console shooter. IGN. Accessed 2007-09-01 Player Vehicles: Several new units are being added which were not part of the original StarCraft game *'Terran Grizzly' :Main article: Terran Grizzly The Grizzly is a fighter-bomber which carries passengers.2006-02-09. Grizzly. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06. *'Terran Siege Tank' - equipped with plasma cannons. *'Terran Stinger' :Main article: Terran Stinger This six-wheeled terran jeep fills a role in between that of the vulture and the siege tank. It has a crew of two and is equipped with a heavy assault cannon.2006-02-09. Stinger. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06. *'Terran Vulture' - the vulture is armed with a powerful laser2006-02-09. Vulture. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06. or grenade launcher.Source: BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Terran Vehicles. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. Non-Player Units: *'Terran Spectre' :Main article: Spectre The result of genetic experiments conducted on ghosts using terrazine gas. *'Seeker Droid' These small robots prowl installations. They can reveal a cloaked ghost to other units.2005-06-06, StarCraft: Ghost Preview (Xbox). Team Xbox. Accessed on 2008-06-04 Zerg Player Units: *'Zergling' - virtually unchanged from StarCraft, has a bloodlust ability. *'Hydralisk' - also virtually unchanged, but now has a melee attack. *'Infested Marines' Capable of firing poisonous rounds from an "infested" gauss rifle, in addition to its suicidal explosion ability and a claw attack.Source: BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Zerg units. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. *'Mutalisk' - fires a bio-plasma attack and can pick up ground units to drain them of life. Non-Player Units: *'Infested Terran' *'Overlord' - some have been locked into tanks or enhanced with cybernetics. *'Brain Spectre Protoss *'Protoss Vindicator''' Formerly known as the purifier,Blizzplanet Photo Gallery (Protoss Purifier). Coppermine. Accessed 2008-06-13. little is known about this unit. It carries a single, large "lightning gun" on its arm. The vindicator does not move while firing the ranged weapon.StarCraft: Ghost units. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-06-10. *'Zealot' *'Dragoon' *'High Templar' *'Dark Templar' Storyline The story takes place four years after the Brood War.2006-02-15. Story. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-01. Emperor Arcturus Mengsk has rebuilt much of the Terran Dominion and built up a new military, despite having to worry about the zerg.2006-02-15. Story. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-01. Smaller factions have been taking this opportunity to seize power while larger factions are otherwise distracted.John Lagrave, IGN staff. 2004-05-11. E3 2004: StarCraft Ghost Interview. IGN. Accessed 2008-10-26. Mengsk and his new adviser, General Horace Warfield, have begun a secret project codenamed "Shadow Blade". The project uses protoss technology. The program uses terrazine gas to alter the genetic makeup of ghosts. These ghosts are transformed into spectres - shadowy superhuman beings bent on executing the will of their true master. In addition, a Blizzard panel at BlizzCon 2005 revealed that Kerrigan is massing her forces on Char and is strong enough to "crush the entire sector", Mengsk rebuilds the Dominion military with robotics and stolen protoss technology and has retaken a number of worlds, while Artanis is trying to merge the two groups of protoss, made more difficult because many Dark Templar hate the protoss who had banished them from Aiur.2005-11-06. Shinigami. BlizzCon Write-Up Warboards. Accessed 2007-07-26. The main character of the game is Nova, a terran ghost (psionic espionage agent) in the employment of the Terran Dominion squadron, Nova Squadron, working for Colonel Jackson Hauler in his ghost squad.2007-04-22. Heroes. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-23. She used to be a member of the Confederate Old Families, but has since undergone a memory wipe.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2.2006-02-06. Nova Backstory. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-30. Nova is about to embark upon a perilous mission to uncover the frightening truth behind Project: Shadow Blade – this conspiracy will cause her to question her own identity while embroiled in a struggle between the Terran Dominion and the rebel Koprulu Liberation Front. She was expected to have to make a choice between her loyalties to Jackson Hauler and to Arcturus Mengsk.Chris Remo. 2005-11-11. Starcraft: Ghost Preview. Shacknews. Accessed 2008-10-26. Campaign VxHi2ibsydc The opening video shows a group of Terran Dominion marines (and a few firebats) assaulting a zerg-infested "vespene" refinery2007-03-18. StarCraft Ghost Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment/Youtube. Accessed 2007-04-18. (actually a terrazine refinery)Rausch, Allen 'Delsyn'. 2005-08-19. StarCraft: Ghost Preview Gamespy Accessed 2007-07-26. on Mar Sara. Captain Bock leads the group, but is incompetent and refuses to listen to Lieutenant Haggs' suggestion to scout the area first, and when HQ says it will send three dropships with reinforcements, one with a black ops unit, Bock tries to cancel the order. Bock's forces promptly fall into a zerg ambush. He pleads for reinforcements, which arrive in the form of the dropships, one of which is carrying Nova and a black ops team. Two of the dropships are shot down by mutalisks but the third safely lands, disgorging the black ops unit and Nova. Storyline Notes StarCraft: Ghost "had a killer plot and a really good bad guy," according to Blizzard Entertainment. It was unrelated to the main storyline of StarCraft.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2007-08-31. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. Robert Clotworthy was hired to voice act for Jim Raynor in StarCraft: Ghost.Medievaldragon. 2007-06-06. Starcraft - Robert Clotworthy / Jim Raynor Interview. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2007-08-11. Other characters connected to the major protoss and zerg plotlines were not projected to play a role in StarCraft: Ghost. StarCraft: Ghost Official Fiction StarCraft: Ghost: Nova, a Keith R. A. DeCandido-authored novel and the prequel to StarCraft: Ghost, was published after development on StarCraft: Ghost was put on hiatus. It was intended to be published alongside the game (and its release was delayed in an attempt to ensure this).Medievaldragon. 2006-01-09. World of Warcraft: Cycle of Hatred Q&A -- Keith R.A. DeCandido Q&A. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2007-10-01. Focusing on Nova's backstory, the novel's plotline largely took place during the Great War. ]] Several stories in the StarCraft: Frontline series featuring Colin PhashMichael Paolili, StarCraft: Frontline Vol. 3 Reporting for Duty!. Tokyopop. Accessed on 2009-06-28 will be linked to the graphic novel series, StarCraft: Ghost Academy, by Keith R. A. DeCandido. Ghost Academy is based on the adventures of Nova during her training at the Ghost Academy,2008-04-19. Medievaldragon. New York Comic Con 2008. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2008-04020. taking place at the end of StarCraft: Ghost: Nova.Medievaldragon. 2008-05-10. Starcraft Ghost: Nova Pocket Book Sequel. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2008-05-10. DeCandido will reveal plot elements of the StarCraft: Ghost storyline in a novel entitled StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres.Medievaldragon. 2008-05-10. Starcraft Ghost: Nova Pocket Book Sequel. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2008-05-10. In it, Agent Nova is set to investigate incidents of ghosts being kidnapped.Pocket Books: Fall 2009. Simon & Schuster. Accessed 2009-04-12. StarCraft: Ghost in StarCraft II '' TV screen]] Elements of the game's storyline will feature in StarCraft II. Tom Phoenix. BlizzCon 2008: Starcraft II Lore Panel. StarCraft II Armory. Accessed 2008-10-12. There will be many connections between the StarCraft: Ghost franchise and StarCraft II. For instance, Gabriel Tosh, a character from StarCraft: Ghost Academy, will appear on the Hyperion in Wings of Liberty and will serve as a connection between the two storylines.pR0gR4m3R. 2008-10-16. [BlizzCon08 - StarCraft2 Lore Panel 2/4]. Youtube. Accessed 2008-10-18. The StarCraft: Ghost storyline, especially parts revolving around the Terran Dominion, acted as a build block for StarCraft II.Rob Pardo et al. 2009-07-02. IGTV: StarCraft 2 Developer Interview. Inc.Gamers. Accessed 2009-08-01. A Nova-centered video appears on a TV screen in StarCraft II.Blizzcon 2008 StarCraft 2 Gameplay Panel Demo Part 2/2. Blizzard Entertainment\YouTube. Accessed on 2008-12-11 Characters of StarCraft: Ghost *Nova (protagonist) *Jackson Hauler (leader of Nova Squadron)2007-04-22. Heroes. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-23. *General Horace Warfield, in charge of Project Shadow Blade Characters Based on Concept Art: Terrans *Gene Nyquist *Reese Protoss *Malete *Ramadul *Zangakkar Planets Visited in StarCraft: Ghost *AbaddonStahie, Silviu. 2005-11-09. StarCraft: Ghost - Questions, Answers and Screenshots. Game News (Softpedia). Accessed 2007-07-2. *Aiur *AlamarJohnnie Estill. Ancient Zel Naga Temples. CGPortfolio - Johnnie H. Estill II. Accessed 2009-04-18.Johnnie Estill. Blizzard Entertainment-StarCraft: Ghost Concept Art by Johnnie Estill (Planet Alamar Zel Naga Temples). Digitalenvi.com. The art of Johnnie H. Estill II. Accessed 2009-04-18. *Ash'Arak *BraxisJohnnie Still. The Art of Johnnie H. Estill II, Digital Paintings. Accessed on 2009-06-03 *Foundry *HeliosHelios StarCraft: Ghost Invasion Mode. Helios Invasion Mode map. Accessed 2009-03-19. *LorcadiaJohnnie Estill. Whirlpool Tower. CGPortfolio - Johnnie H. Estill II. Accessed 2009-04-18.Johnnie Estill. Blizzard Entertainment-StarCraft: Ghost Concept Art by Johnnie Estill (Whirlpool Generator Concept). Digitalenvi.com. The art of Johnnie H. Estill II. Accessed 2009-04-18. *Mar SaraVore, Bryan. 7-18-2005. New StarCraft: Ghost Movies, Screenshots, And Q & A. Game Informer. Accessed 2007-07-2. *Swampus *UrsaOfficial XBox magazine staff. 2003-08. "Ghost in the Machine." Official XBox Magazine. August 2003: 22-29. *Vyctor 5Vore, Bryan. 7-18-2005. New StarCraft: Ghost Movies, Screenshots, And Q & A. Game Informer. Accessed 2007-07-2. Development Nihilistic Software, the original development team, began development on StarCraft: Ghost in 2001. Nihilistic aimed to release the game for the Xbox, PlayStation 2 and Nintendo GameCube consoles in late 2003. During the summer of 2002, the entire Nihilistic Software development team quit en masse. Following the resignations, Blizzard reassured their customers that there was nothing to worry about, that Nihilistic Software had merely finished the job they were hired for, that there were no power struggles inside the company and that the game will be delivered on time. In July 2004, Blizzard Entertainment employed Swingin' Ape Studios to work on the game, later buying the company in May 2005. The Gamecube version was canceled in 2005. During the summer of 2006, Blizzard announced that StarCraft: Ghost would be indefinitely postponed while they examined the capabilities of the PS3, X-Box 360, and Wii systems. The Aftermath Blizzard employee Rob Pardo suggests that StarCraft: Ghost had failed but could be brought back;Heyning, Evonne. 2007-06-27. Blizzard Still Has “Hope” for Starcraft Ghost. Interactive Entertainment Today. 2007-07-08. Blizzard has explained that the game was never announced as canceled or dead2008-03-14. Blizzard Presents SC2 in China. StarCraft Source. Accessed 2008-06-07. and it is simply focusing on other games. At the World Wide Invitational 2008 Rob Pardo has suggested that the game was a "miss" and so was canceled.Rob Pardo. Interview with Rob Pardo. Onlinewelten.com Accessed 2008-08-23. The console division appears to have been canceled; Blizzard has no plans to reopen it and as of August 2008, no-one is working on it and it wasn't even on the radar,2008-08-29. StarCraft II Q&A Feature TVG. Accessed on 2008-08-30 Blizzard having its hands full with other projects.Sinclair, Brendan. 2007-09-05. AGDC '07: Blizzard president Mike Morhaime. Gamespot. Accessed 2007-09-22. In July 2008 the Guardian newspaper reported that Blizzard had quietly shelved StarCraft: Ghost due to the economy.Boxer, Steve. 2008-07-17. The videogames that will never see the light of day. The Guardian. Accessed 2009-06-28. At BlizzCon 2008 Mike Morhaime said that StarCraft: Ghost was losing resources in competition to World of Warcraft, StarCraft II and Diablo III, and Blizzard decided that "now is not the right time" for StarCraft: Ghost.Mike Morhaime, Phoenix995. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008 Interview Mike Morhaime. Youtube. Accessed 2008-11-30. Notes In February 2009 China banned StarCraft: Ghost's name as an e-sports brand due to issues involving "superstition".2009-02-13. Gov Rejects Blizzard's "Ghost" Game Name as "Feudal Superstition". JLM Pacific Epoch. Accessed 2009-02-14. References *StarCraft general FAQ Ghost